


Too Late

by flareonfury



Series: Born For This - Doctor/Quinn Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Angst, Community: crossovers50, Community: xoverland, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, F/M, Glee Crossover, Post Season 2, Post Season 4, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was begging her to stay...  Post Season 2 of Glee. Takes place sometime after S4 finale of DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge _Song State_. Also written for crossovers50 prompt _Writer's Choice_. Inspired by the song _OneRepublic - Apologize_. Please note that this is the FIRST time I'm writing anything for Doctor Who, so I hope you like it.

  


“It’s too late!” Quinn shouted, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at any second as she faced the two men standing before her. One begging her to come ‘home’ – to come back with him… and the other silently standing by – he was the one who silently wished for a companion, but he wouldn’t force her to be one. He wasn’t the man for begging or giving out second chances; he was a time and space traveler… a traveler that would be alone if she didn’t go with him. And she would be alone for the rest of her life if she didn’t go with him.

“Quinn! I’m sorry, okay! I promise I won’t hurt you! You can’t go! He’s already proved to be dangerous and he’ll hurt you!” Quinn glanced over to the Doctor and noticed the faint wince and the pain in his eyes at Finn’s words. She realized it was the truth, and maybe something he had already heard of, but she also realized she didn’t care. He might hurt her, and the adventures might be dangerous, but she'd never regret any minute of it.

Her life here was over long ago… and she didn’t belong here anymore. Once, she would have let herself fall into the trap of having Finn’s arms around hers, knowing they’d never leave Lima and knew with a certainty that they’d get married and start a family. But he broke her too many times… and she lost herself.

If she stayed, she’d never be herself again.

She’d never find happiness again.

“I’m sorry…” Quinn stated softly before turning to face Finn. “It’s too late, Finn… I can’t, Finn… I just can’t come home again.”

“Quinn!?” Finn shouted, his mouth gapping open in surprise as his ex-girlfriend turned away from him and faced the man she only knew as the Doctor. A strange man that he wasn’t completely sure of, only knew that he was a dangerous man.

Quinn let out a smile, and despite herself, a few tears did fall down her face. “Tell everyone I’ll miss them… and Finn? Goodbye.”

With that small smile, she took the Doctor’s hand and walked into the Blue Police Box.

Only seconds later, the blue box disappeared with a loud whooshing sound of the universe.

He wondered, at that moment, if he would ever hear that sound again… if he’d ever see Quinn Fabray again.

**THE END.**


End file.
